


Roses are red, the tardis is blue

by LittleHandGrenade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Who (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHandGrenade/pseuds/LittleHandGrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sam is a whovian. </p><p>Gabriel hates Doctor Who but likes Sam. </p><p>And if they end up making-out inside of a refrigerator box painted as a Tardis… Well, that’s nobody else’s business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, the tardis is blue

**Author's Note:**

> The usual warnings, English is not my mother language and I did this without a Beta because I like to live dangerously. For the sixth writing challenge with my baby BadGirlRunning Wild. This one is for Diana, because it's her fault I fell in love with these dorks (also, because she loves Doctor Who).

“Dude, I’m bored, I’m so bored I might actually die” whimpers Gabriel dramatically while looking at Castiel, his younger brother, who seems to be more interested playing Flappy Bird on his iPhone than on saving him from his agony. _Prick_. Gabriel frowns, shaking one of Castiel’s arms, making the blue eyed boy throw his phone to the floor in the process.

“What?” asks Cas in a sharp tone, picking the iPhone from the floor checking on the screen to make sure it didn’t break. Gabriel rolls his eyes. His own brother is more worried about a phone than about him.

 _His life is so tragic_.

“I’M BORED!” complains the blonde again, letting out a loud snort and Castiel sighs before getting back to his game. Gabriel frown only gets deeper “Seriously kiddo, if you’re going to be on your phone ignoring me the whole time you shouldn’t have asked me to come with you.”

Castiel gives him an incredulous glance.

“First, I didn’t ask you to come” And wow, thinks Gabriel, that’s just rude “You’re the one who decided to follow me without even asking.”

“I wasn’t following you Cas, you’re not that special.”

“You were wearing dark sunglasses and a fake mustache!” replies Castiel, almost surprised at how oblivious can be his brother sometimes “Also, you hummed the Mission Impossible song the whole road.”

Gabriel shrugs.

“It’s a nice tune and the mustache looked really great on me and by the way, you owe me two dollars.” Gabriel remembers he should be mad at Castiel, since he ripped off his mustache and throw it in a trash bin at the park entrance. Seriously, his brother should learn some manners. 

“Why are you _still_ here Gabe?”

The blonde smirks obviously pleased with the question.

“I just wanted to spend some quality time with my favorite brother,” says Gabriel innocently, squeezing Castiel’s right arm in what is supposed to be a fond gesture. For the way Castiel is looking at him, he doesn’t buy it. “What?”

“I mean the _real_ reason.”

Gabriel’s smile gets wider.

“I want to see how you and your annoying boyfriend encounter after two months of being separated; it’s going to be ridiculously cute and since you decided to hide all the candy in the house from me I could use some of the sugar you and your boyfriend are going to pour all over the place.”

“How did you know I was going to meet with Dean?”

Gabriel rises and eyebrow, but keeps smiling.

“I read your texts while you were sleeping this morning, using your birthday as a password is not as clever as you might think it is” answers Gabriel and after a few seconds he adds “So, you aren’t going to deny you and Dean are actually dating uh?”

Castiel blushes, his blue eyes going wide. He stars stuttering trying to find an excuse and oh God, it’s so easy to embarrass Castiel that it’s _almost_ boring. Gabriel takes out a heart shaped lollipop from one of the bags of his jacket, throwing the package to the floor carelessly and getting it inside of his mouth. By his left side, Cas stills seems to be struggling, trying to find the words to explain himself.

Gabriel starts laughing, being interrupted by a deep, deep voice.

“I’m sorry I’m late Cas, I…” out of the sudden Dean stops, his green eyes staring directly at the blonde. And by the way he looks at him; he must not feel pleased about Gabriel being there.

“Back from the homeland, uh _Dorothy_?” asks Gabriel, and both Dean and his brother roll their eyes at the nickname.

“Why is _he_ here Castiel?” Dean complains and Gabriel snuffles. Now he sees from where Castiel is getting that bitchy attitude. He always knew Dean Winchester was a bad influence for his young and too impressionable brother. 

_Note to self: Having a talk with Castiel about that Winchester kid._

Castiel shrugs, putting on a guilty smile as he stands up from the bench they have been sitting on for the last twenty minutes and heading directly towards Dean pulling the guy into a hug; it doesn’t take much until Dean responds to it, holding the blue eyed boy tighter against him. Gabriel sighs. These pair love being so melodramatic.

“Okay, enough of your public display of affection for a lifetime, seriously, you’re embarrassing me guys,” says Gabriel mockingly “I know I said I wanted some sugar Cas but at this rate you will cause me a diabetic coma or…”

He’s interrupted again, this time however by an unknown voice.

“Thanks for waiting for me Dean, you’re really charming you know?”

Gabriel stops staring at the couple in front of him, looking for whoever just said that and _FUCK_. That’s the only word that seems to be on his mind, repeating itself over and over frenetically as he stares at the boy that has just appeared.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

That guy is so goddamn gorgeous that he must be an angel because it’s completely impossible for a human being to be so fuckin’ perfect. He’s tall ( _so tall_ ), with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He’s looking at Dean with an annoyed grin and that’s all Gabriel needs to know they were made for each other. He’s so amazed by his perfection he can even let pass the horrible flannel he’s wearing as well as the ripped knee jeans.

Gabriel doesn’t realize he has his mouth hung open until his heart shaped cherry flavored lollipop falls from between his teeth, directly onto the floor and shattering into million pieces as it lands on the ground – _when Gabriel thinks about it later, he realizes it might actually be a really good metaphor to describe that moment_.

“If I had waited for you we’d still be in that fuckin’ store and you already slowed me down enough with your complaints at breakfast… Honestly Sammy, who the fuck cares if their eggs aren’t well scrambled?”

“If I’m going to pay seven dollars for my breakfast the least I expect is for it to be adequately made!”

“You’re such a weirdo, remind me why…” Gabriel coughs, interrupting Dean mid-sentence. The three boys look at him, Dean obviously annoyed, Cas and the other guy with curiosity. Gabriel smiles get wider.

“You’re not going to introduce us _Dean-o_?” asks Gabriel, trying to sound casual. Castiel raises and eyebrow in his direction, but Gabriel decides to ignore it. He puts his arm over Dean’s shoulders and the green eyed boy shakes it immediately, giving him a confused glare.

“Right” there’s a moment of silence before Dean pats the sexy stranger on his back “This is my brother Sam, Sam these are Castiel” Dean points on his direction, smiling slightly. Sam shakes Castiel’s hand and then both of the Winchester’s turn to face Gabriel. Dean rolls his eyes “And this is Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother and a real pain in the ass.”

“You’re always so funny _Dean-o_!” Gabriel punches Dean in the arm in what is supposed to be a playful touch. However, the other guy frowns and bites his lip trying not to whine because of the pain. He deserves it, thinks Gabriel. That ungrateful kiddo, he’s just trying to be nice and friendly to his hot brother and that’s how he pays him “Nice to meet you Sam.”

The blonde extends his hand and while Sam stretches it with a smile on his face, he swears he can hear the fireworks. Or maybe they’re wedding bells. _Same shit_. He also can’t help when his eyes decide to check out the taller guy from head to toe, because seriously Sam Winchester is so _damn fit_. That’s when his eyes land on the blue shirt Sam is wearing behind his flannel.

“Nice shirt,” he says with a smirk, both eyebrows raised at the _Bad Wolf_ written in black on the middle of the shirt. He can hear Dean saying something that sounds remotely similar to ‘ _oh no, he didn’t_ ’ but Gabriel doesn’t care, his mind completely focused on the way Sam’s smile grows wider over his face.

“Thanks, are you a fan of the doctor too?”

Gabriel frowns slightly.

“Who?”

Sam laughs and Gabriel turns to the other two guys, feeling absolutely confused. Is he missing something about that conversation? He sees the way Castiel moves his lips, forming the words ‘Doctor Who’ without emitting a sound and _OH GOD NO_ , thinks Gabriel suddenly remembers those afternoons with their older sister Anna before she got married and moved out of their apartment, the three of them sitting on the couch, Anna humming along to the intro of the series. All those terrible and dark times Anna made them watch it along with her, the way she made them suffer with the annoying actors and the cutre special effects (he firmly believes Castiel could do a better work than that and he barely knows how to use a microwave).

And no, no, no. Definitely no. But Sam keeps looking at him with those stupid puppy eyes of his and before he can do anything to stop himself- like hit his head repeatedly against a tree  until he falls unconscious, he says “Yeah, huge fan” Castiel gives him an stunned look “Never get tired of the old doctor adventures!”

Gabriel is still impressed by how he manages to say that without throwing up all the candy he has eaten that morning.

 

 

Three hours later, Gabriel is seriously considering suicide as the only possible way he could get himself out of that situation, tightening the grip on the fork he’s holding on his right hand, thinking of the best way to stick it on his throat in the most unnoticeable way. They’re sitting in some cheap restaurant near Dean’s apartment because the green eyed lad was feeling hungry, craving for a burger; Dean is telling Cas about his summer in Kansas with his uncle Bobby –Gabriel has only overheard parts of the conversation, mostly when he needs to get distracted for a moment, feeling like he’s about to scream if he hears the word _doctor_ slip from Sam’s lips one more time. Don’t misunderstand him, he really likes Sam’s voice. And he has a laugh that makes Gabriel feel the same way he used to feel on Halloween when he was a kid –damn, all that candy.

But for god’s sake, how much can a person talk about a goddamn tv series?

However, he nods again when Sam’s attention falters over him, waiting a reaction for what he’s been telling him, whatever it might be.

“Can you believe him? I mean, I really like Matt Smith’s performance but c’mon David Tennant is obviously the best doctor of the new series.”

“ _Obviously_ ” Gabriel has no idea of what the hell Sam is talking about. He hasn’t had the slightest idea for the last three hours but he mustn’t be such a bad actor if he has been able to come up with it for all this time.

Finally, after another twenty minutes Dean stands up leaving some money on the table and excusing him and his brother. Apparently Sam needs to unpack his things on Dean’s apartment and he’s gonna help his younger brother.

“Call you later Cas?” asks Dean and Castiel nods, a ridiculous smile all over his face. Gabriel snorts as Dean says “Hope I don’t see ya soon Gabe.”

“Lovely as usual Dean-o.”

Sam waves his hand as a goodbye and smiles at Gabriel and okay, maybe he just had forgotten how annoyed he felt for the last three hours because Sam Winchester’s smile is so beautiful he can’t think about anything else as he watches the two boys disappear when the door closes.

“What the hell was that?”

 “What the hell was what?” Gabriel asks as he turns to face Castiel.

“The whole ‘I never get tired of the old doctor’ and that other stuff, Gabriel you hate that show!” the blonde shrugs “You even tried to kill Anna the last time she tried to watch it with you.”

“I didn’t try to kill her Cas, for fuck’s sake, she’s my sister do you really think I would try to kill my sister? _Please_ , don’t answer to that.”

Just to make it clear, he never tried to kill Anna. Maybe knock her out just for a couple of hours, but never kill her. _He’s not that crazy_.

Castiel is still frowning and Gabriel sighs.

“Okay, I lied, so what?”

“Why?

“I’m a mythomane, what can I say? I’m sick Cas, you should support me instead of trying to me make me feel guilty about something I can’t control!” He lays his head on Castiel’s shoulder looking at his younger brother with an innocent smile.

Cas rolls his eyes visibly bothered with his attitude.

“Whatever, know what? Forget that I even asked.”

 

 

 

Two days later, Gabriel is walking on his way to the supermarket, repeating on his mind the ingredients he wants to buy for a new recipe he’s gonna try. He’s about to finish revising it for the third time when he suddenly stops, looking through the showcase of a comic store across the street. Gabriel smiles, recognizing the broad shoulders covered in an especially ugly blue flannel. He looks at the hour on his phone deciding he can take some minutes to go and talk to Sam.

“Honey, I’m home!” he screams as he enters the store, his voice being accompanied by the sound of a bell over the door, announcing the entrance of a new client. Everyone at the store gave him a glance before turning back to their activities. Everyone except Sam, that looks at him with a smile.

“Gabriel” he says, waving at him with one hand and _this guy is so fuckin’ adorable_.

“Sam Winchester, what a coincidence finding you here” says Gabriel, lying against one of the shelves.

“Yeah well, I was getting bored in the apartment so I decided to go out for a walk and found this place, they have a lot of cool stuff” he answers, pointing at the  shelf in front of him and when Gabriel looks at it he can feel his smile fade a little at the view.

Doctor Who.                                         

Of-fucking-course.

 

 

“I bought you something!” says Gabriel as soon as he enters his and Castiel’s flat, throwing a bag at his brother who is lying on the couch reading a book.

“Ouch” mouthers Cas when the object hits him on his stomach “What…? Are you serious?”

Gabriel shrugs.

“What can I say? It made me think of you.”

“A Tardis shaped mug made you think about me, right” says Cas leaving the object in the table “Does this have something to do with you pretending to like Doctor Who in order to get in Sam’s pants?

Gabriel coughs, choking on some gummy bears he had just gotten into his mouth.

“You and your dirty mind Castiel Novak, just because you want to get in Dean’s pants since the day you met him it doesn’t mean I want to do the same with his brother” Gabriel replies once he can steady himself. Castiel blushes, but is still looking at him with a raised eyebrow and that look on his blue eyes that means “ _I’m not letting you get out with it this time_ ”. Gabriel lifts his both hands as a sign of surrender “Okay, fine, but can you blame me? I’m sure I’m not the first person who lies in order to get laid with some hot guy.”

His younger brother shakes his head in disapproval.

“And what are you going to do when he finds out?”

“Why would he?”

“You seriously think Sam is dumb enough to not notice that you have no clue about anything related to the Doctor?”

“Can you please not say ‘ _the Doctor_ ’? I swear if I hear that words one more time I’m going to jump in front of a moving train.”

 Castiel’s grin says it all and Gabriel pouts. It’s not like he doesn’t like listening to Sam, actually, he might actually enjoy it -if he forgets the main topic of the one-sided conversations he has with the boy. He likes the way his voice sounds, so full of emotion with every word he says and the way his eyes shine. He likes the way he seems to be excited about little details. And when Gabriel was looking at the mug Sam may have mentioned he had the same one and well, Gabriel said he used to have one but it broke and had been looking for one since then.

And that’s how he wasted twelve dollars. Twelve dollars for a mug he’s never going to use - _maybe he can give it to Anna on Christmas_.

“I’ll find a way to make this work,” says the blonde finally after some minutes of silence. Cass murmurs something similar to “ _if you say so_ ” and turns his attention back to his book.

 

 

One week later, he’s sitting on the couch of Sam and Dean’s apartment. Castiel mentioned he was going to help Dean on a project and Gabriel decided to come along with him, because he was bored and maybe, just maybe, was looking to find Sam in there.

Which he did. It’s been two hours now since he and Cas arrived at the Winchester’s apartment and thanks God, Sam hasn’t said a word about the goddamn Doctor. Instead, they have talked about Sam’s scholarship, about how he wants to become a lawyer, about Gabriel’s work in a restaurant downtown, their families… And Gabriel finds out that Sam is really an incredible guy (not that he haven’t noticed before, but yeah).

They’re in the middle of sharing embarrassing stories about their family trips, Sam is telling Gabriel how he and Dean got vetoed from some amusement park in Kansas when an awful sound makes Gabriel jump from the coach, completely freaked out.

“What the hell?!”

Sam laughs.

“Nice, uh?” he says, showing Gabriel his phone which seems to be the font of that terrible sound. In the screen pops-up a message saying that Sam has a new text message “I bet you thought the Tardis was here somewhere.”

And of course, thinks Gabriel, remembering the stupid sound of the blue police box.

“What can I say? You fool me” Gabriel tries to put out his best smile.

Or at least a credible one.

 

 

It’s been four weeks since he met Sam Winchester for the first time and Gabriel is mostly sure he might like him in more than a physical way. Because in these last month he has gotten to know the boy better and okay, Gabriel thought he was perfect by just looking at him but seriously, Sam Winchester is _everything_ a person could be. He’s funny, and smart, and makes all of these sarcastic comments in the right moments and looks at Dean with a grin that show’s how stupid he thinks he is (and maybe that’s what Gabriel likes the most, because seriously Dean is such a moron ~~sometimes~~ ). And is also ridiculously tall and has a perfect hair and those stupid puppy eyes and okay, yeah, maybe Gabriel fancies him more than what could be considered normal.

Yet, there’s this little, almost insignificant problem.

Gabriel sighs, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam invited him home and while Gabriel had some very specific ideas of how he wanted to spend the evening with the tall guy, it ended up with both of them watching a marathon of Doctor Who in the living room.

And he’s been dealing with it the best he can, but it’s starting to get overwhelming, watching the annoying face of David Tennant episode after episode. So, he decides to look at Sam instead, the features of his face softly framed by the television light, his brown eyes focused on what’s happening on screen like he hasn’t watched it a million times before. Sam must feel he’s looking at him, because he turns to face Gabriel.

“What?”

“Nothing” answers Gabriel, turning his face to the television. Then he adds with a really soft tone “You look sexy when you’re focused.”

He doesn’t need to look at Sam to know he blushed. But he would be lying if he says he had expected what came next. Sam leans over him slowly and when Gabriel turns to see what he’s doing, he finds the young Winchester face a few millimeters from his. He can feel the hot air Sam breathes mixing with his own. And then Sam leans more, closing the space that was separating them. His lips move over Gabriel’s timidly, almost insecure. Gabriel feels shocked for a few seconds because there was no way he would have expected that- not that he complains. When he recovers, he starts moving his lips against Sam’s answering to the kiss and Sam seems to relax.

The opening theme of the series is playing again in the background, but at this moment, kissing Sam, Gabriel almost finds its sound heavenly.

He will find a way to make all of this work, he thinks, looking at Sam’s bright brown eyes when they finally separate to breath. _He will find it_.

 

 

There is no possible way he can keep going with this stupid lie.

He’s been dating Sam for three weeks now and things have only gotten worse. He even cosplayed for a convention once a few days ago and now Dean has a lot of embarrassing photos of him, which he won’t stop mentioning every time he has a chance.  And Gabriel tries to tell himself it was worth it because Sam was so fuckin’ happy about it, but he can’t. He can’t keep going with this, he thinks as he watches another episode of the last season of Doctor Who, Sam is lying beside him on the couch.

If he sees Peter Capaldi’s face one more time this day he’s going to scream until he runs out of air and dies.

He just can’t stand this for one more second, he swears he has even developed a tic.

Castiel told him he had to tell Sam the truth the day Gabriel came back home after he and Sam kissed for the first time. And he said there was no need to do it because he could handle it. _How hard it could be_?

He hates it when Cas is right –which sadly, seems to be most of the time. Stupid Castiel.

Gabriel takes a deep breath. So okay, maybe Sam will be a little mad about it, but Gabriel knows how to handle it. He’ll do it slowly, play it cool. Everything will be alright.

He just needs to think about the nicest way to say without being rude.

“I’m tired of this shit,” he blurts  before he can think about it twice. And okay, maybe it wasn’t his best idea.

“Sorry?” Sam looks at him with a confused expression.

Gabriel takes a deep breath.

“I mean, this” he points at the tv with both of his hands “I know I told you I was a fan, but to be honest… _I hate it_!”

Quick as taking off a band-aid. Gabriel smiles, feeling like saying it has lifted a weight from his chest. It doesn’t last much, his smile faltering when he sees Sam expression.

“What the fuck were we doing all this time then?”

“Well I-I…”

“You were making fun of me?”

“No, Sam I would never…”

“Then why you lied to me for two months instead of telling me the truth when we just met?”

“Sam, can you just listen to me?” ask Gabriel and it sounds quite pitifully.

“No.”

“Look, I…”

“I said no” Sam interrupts and Gabriel shouts his mouth, taking a step forward. Sam is frowning at him and he has never seen him this angry before. That he recalls, he has never seen Sam being angry.

“Sam”

The brown eyed boy sighs.

“Can you please leave Gabriel?”

Gabriel looks at him with wide eyes, pleading for him to listen. But he Sam doesn’t look back at him, his eyes on the TV screen, even tough Gabriel can tell he’s no looking at it.

He leaves in silence.

 

 

“So,” says Castiel, taking a sip of coffee on his Tardis mug. Gabriel tells himself he must throw away that thing. He doesn’t look at Castiel, pinching his piece of cake with the fork. He’s hasn’t even take a bite of it, which might explain Castiel’s concerned look “What are you gonna do?”

“What could I do? He hates me.”

“Uhm” And Gabriel can see the ‘I told you so’ that it’s written all over his brother’s face, although he knows Cas would never said it out loud. He’s nice like that.

“Yeah”

They sit in silence for another moment until Castiel talks again.

“That’s it then? You’re not gonna try anything to make him forgive you?”

“He won’t forgive me Cas. He thinks I was making fun of him or something.”

“What’s your point?” Gabriel gives Castiel and annoyed glance. Is he even listening? He tries to reply, but Cas shushes him “Look, you killed my turtle pet when I was eight and you cut Anna’s hair while she was sleeping the day before her high school prom”

“Are you gonna cheer me up or you’re going to remind me how much of a terrible brother I am?”

“What I mean is that you were sorry about that, and you bought me that expensive encyclopedia I wanted to apologize for murdering Tony and you told dad you were the one who crashed his car and spent the summer grounded so he wouldn’t kill Anna for driving while she was drunk, you do a lot of stupid things all the time Gabe” Thanks, the blonde thinks rolling his eyes “But you always find the way to mend things and I know you really like Sam and he likes you back, and okay, you lied to him, but if you really like him you’ll find the way to apologize for it and eventually everything will be alright even if you hate his favorite show.”

And then silence. However, Gabriel feels a little relieved. He smiles at Castiel at the same time he takes a bite from his piece of cake.

“I can’t believe you’re still upset about Tony” teases Gabriel “He was a horrible turtle anyway.”

 

 

Gabriel was pretty confident about his plan, that until Sam opened the door of his apartment and gave him and unamused look. He threw his backpack on the floor, but stayed at the door frame just looking at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. 

Gabriel smiles widely, trying not to look like he’s about to fall to the floor, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

“Should I ask why you are on my apartment dressed like that?” asks Sam looking a little impressed “Is that Castiel’s trench coat?”

“I’m sorry” is the first thing that comes out of Gabriel’s mouth. Sam makes a grin “I really am Sam, I know I should have told you from the beginning, but I- I just thought that if you thought I liked the show then you would like me too and… I really like you, okay? I liked you since that first time I saw you and fuck, I just wanted to impress you.”

“Well, this is very… impressive,” says Sam looking at the rose petals scattered all over the floor, tracing a path to where Gabriel is standing “Did you make it yourself?” He points behind Gabriel and the blond smiles, nodding with pride and turning his face a little to watch what Sam is staring at.

He went to six different stores until he found one that would give him the box. Is a fridge box, bigger than him, though it might not be bigger than Sam now that he sees the guy. It is painted to resemble a police box. _The police box_.  He might had stayed up all night to get it ready, but for the way Sam is looking at him, it must have been worth it.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I really had, I want you to know I’m really sorry.”

“The cosplay is pretty nice though.”

“Are you going to accept my apologies or you’re going to keep complimenting my cosplay abilities?”  Again, it doesn’t bother him. But it would feel better to receive those compliments if he knows that Sam still likes him.

“It’s okay Gabe” says Sam, letting out a sigh before walking towards Gabriel. He hugs Gabriel before giving him a short kiss, “You look pretty good with the glasses by the way.”

“I always look stunning Samuel” and he smiles, feeling relieved.

Sam laughs before kissing him again. Gabriel has to stand on his tiptoes, one of his hands grabbing the back of Sam’s neck. He growls when Sam backs off.

“What…?”

“I also have something to confess” murmurs Sam, a guilty smile on his face. Gabriel stares at him, waiting.

“Those desserts you have brought me…”

“What about them?”

“I’m really not into sweet food, you know? Dean had to eat them all.”

“Oh my God, how dare you?!” Gabriel crosses his arms over his chest, pouting at Sam. He looks at Gabriel with both eyebrows raised and Gabriel snorts. “Okay, fine, we’re even.”

Sam smiles and Gabriel kisses him again, not wanting more awful confessions for that day.

“I’m gonna make you love all of my desserts, you’ll see” He murmurs into Sam’s ear when he is kissing Gabriel’s neck. He laughs and it makes his skin tickle.

“Not before I make you love the Doctor.”

“Wanna bet Winchester?”

Sam laughs again and Gabriel swears he could hear that sound forever. They keep on kissing, his legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, Sam’s hands holding him on the back of his thighs, their clothes getting blue stains of the still wet paint when they trip with the cardboard Tardis that is in the middle of the living room.

And if they end up making-out inside of a refrigerator box, painted as a traveling machine, disguised as a police box… Well, that’s nobody else’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what would be great? If you leave a comment, especially if you saw something I might correct (which probably the whole thing, buy shh). Sam kisses for everyone.


End file.
